


One More Sleep

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home for Christmas, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Her eyes drifted to the front door, watching as he pulled the heavy pack onto his shoulders before checking his gear once more. With an aching heart, she resigned herself to the fact that he had to leave, knowing that the Patriots needed Connor. Perhaps more than she did at the moment—even then, it was hard to let him go. At some point he looked up at her and frowned, knowing that by the look of devastation on her face, that she didn’t want him to go. And if he was being honest, he didn’t want to leave either.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	One More Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 23 of The Christmas Fics! This is based on "One More Sleep" by Leona Lewis! God I love her. Enjoy! -Thorne

Her eyes drifted to the front door, watching as he pulled the heavy pack onto his shoulders before checking his gear once more. With an aching heart, she resigned herself to the fact that he had to leave, knowing that the Patriots needed Connor. Perhaps more than she did at the moment—even then, it was hard to let him go. At some point he looked up at her and frowned, knowing that by the look of devastation on her face, that she didn’t want him to go. And if he was being honest, he didn’t want to leave either.

Connor closed the door and walked over to her, gently cupping her face in his big hands. “Otsi’tsa,” he breathed. “I will be back before you know it.” His thumbs gently caressed her cheeks, and she couldn’t help but lean into his hands.

“I know Ratonhnhaké:ton,” she said, feeling him wipe at the teats growing in her vision. “But it’s so close to Christmas.” Her eyes met his and she murmured, “I wish you didn’t have to go so soon.”

Connor smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I will be home by Christmas.”

“Do you promise?” she whispered, throat beginning to close up on her, the words barely audible, but he nodded.

“I promise that I will come home to you on Christmas.”

**_Now I don’t think I can remember, a cold and lonelier December. And I find myself staring at the window, wondering when you’re gonna get back home._ **

**_So I try and I try. But there is nothing I can do to pass this time._ **

She rested against the window, staring out at the snow falling all along the Homestead as far as she could see. Connor had left but a week ago and already she was so lonely, wishing that he was back home. Of course, (Y/N) knew that what he was doing was important, not only to the Patriots, but to the Brotherhood as well. Be that as it may, it wasn’t unreasonable for someone to wish their lover was home, especially the week before Christmas.

A letter had arrived that day from him, telling her that he would be home within the next few days and that he’d met his father and started working with him—that one was a certainly a surprise.

A sharp prick to her finger caught (Y/N)’s attention and she hissed, looking down at the cross-stitching in her hands. Anticipation welled inside her and she set the pattern aside, resisting the urge to go put on her gear and go find Connor. She would simply have to wait.

**_Until we’re rocking around the Christmas tree. Until I got you sitting next to me. We got a lot of catching up to do. I just can’t take this missing you._ **

She was fairly sure that Achilles was ready to throw her out into the cold from how much she had paced the floor from the kitchen to the front door. He’d long since given up trying to persuade her to take a break, instead coming around to tell her that if she wore grooves into his floor, she would fix it herself. She couldn’t help it, the excitement of having Connor back for the holidays just kept coming back to her—as did the loneliness.

The last letter he’d sent though—he told her five days, and that was what she held tight to.

**_Five more nights of sleeping on my own.  
Four more days until you’re coming home.  
Three more wishes I can barely breathe.  
If I can make it to Christmas Eve,  
Then it’s one more sleep._ **

The sun had risen high into the sky, but she didn’t move from her spot at the front door except to check on the cooking food in the kitchen. The old man had given her a heavy coat and blanket to wear but left her with harsh words of how foolish she looked standing out in the middle of snowfall, all bundled up. While she’d laughed it off, she did feel the chill seeping into her bones with every passing second. Five days had gone by, and while Connor hadn’t shown up early, she expected him to come home today. She briefly wondered what he would want to eat and cracked open the door.

“Achilles?” she called. “Do you know if Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted anything specific to eat today?”

“(Y/N), it’s hard to know what the boy likes at all, let alone what he eats.” He replied, and she knew he was in the study.

“Well, considering the fact that he eats everything, I guess he’ll be okay.” She said.

“Either come inside or shut the door,” he commanded. “Got that cold air blowing all the way in here.”

(Y/N) winced and started shutting the door. “Sorry, Achilles.”

Her gaze drifted to the pathway up the house and she squinted, making out a figure coming her way. Hope bubbled in her chest and she reached up, shielding her eyes from the snow. They looked up at her and reached for their hood, pulling it down, and as soon as she caught sight of the familiar copper skin and dark hair, (Y/N) shoved off the blanket, picking up her skirt to sprint his way.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton!” she shouted, leaping into his arms.

His deep laughter sounded in her ear as he spun her in the snow, arms tightening around her waist. “(Y/N).”

Connor smelled like fresh pine and warm spice, causing her to smile as she pulled away to look at him, hands pressed firmly onto his shoulders. “You’re home.”

He nodded, staring into her eyes. “As I told you I would.”

(Y/N) felt like her face was going to crack from how happy she was. “I’m glad you are,” she said and leaned down. “Merry Christmas, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

His lips had barely brushed hers, but she could feel the smile on them as he replied warmly, “Merry Christmas, (Y/N).”

**_One More Sleep._ **


End file.
